Luciérnagas
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde que Yano se fue y Takeuchi aún no se da por vencido. Nanami decide darle una oportunidad, pero en realidad no siente nada por él, ¿por qué su luz es tan brillante?


**Luciérnagas  
Capítulo único**

Las luces de la ciudad se iban apagando poco a poco, por lo que la oscuridad se cernía cada vez más rápido sobre ella; todo se hallaba en completa calma y silencio, los grillos emitían su canción en un bosque cercano y las luciérnagas danzaban alrededor del pequeño lago que circundaba dicho lugar. A Takeuchi aquello le encantaba, acostado ahí sobre el mullido pasto y respirando el dulce aroma de una noche de verano no podía sentirse más feliz y sobretodo no podría dejar de observar a dos hermosas luciérnagas de tono rojizo que danzaban por ahí, aparentemente adormiladas pero bastante brillantes. Cautivaban su atención hasta tal punto que casi pudo haberse olvidado de respirar si esto no fuera una necesidad básica, pues nada merecía más la pena que observarlas.

Y las luciérnagas, intuyendo la mirada tan penetrante y fascinada que éste les dirigía a veces se extinguían o eso creía ver él, aunque claro, sabía que eso era puro coqueteo y él estaba cayendo rendido ante esos encantos.

Quiso tocarlas, con lo que éstas temblaron suavemente hasta apagarse, momento en el cuál despertó al cien por ciento a su realidad: aquello que había tomado por luciérnagas, mientras se encontraba aletargado sobre el pasto, no eran nada más que los ojos risueños de Nanami, que lo miraban entre divertida y preocupada, también desde el suelo.

Ella había ido a buscarlo porque se encontraba muy preocupada por él y además, aunque Takeuchi no quisiera aceptarlo, porque quería enterarse si había visto a Yano después de tantos años de separación, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de arruinar su noche. Quizás nunca había podido ser egoísta, quizás siempre había deseado lo mejor para Yano y ella, pero esa vez no quería rendirse, hacía años que él no le hablaba, que no le cuidaba como él lo había hecho desde su partida, así que... ¿qué derecho tenía sobre Nanami? Era mejor para ella olvidarlo y si eso significaba ser egoísta y celoso, entonces tendría que serlo por su bien. Empezando desde ahora, al no decirle nada sobre el paradero de su amigo.

—¿En qué piensas? -inquirió ella, que no se había movido de su puesto y seguía observándolo, tumbada sobre el pasto y con la barbilla sobre las manos- ¿Take-kun?

Las luciérnagas aparecieron de nuevo en la mente de Masafumi, quién se había perdido como un chiquillo en los ojos de su acompañante de 19 años de edad y que esa vez ni siquiera el hecho de saber que era Nana u oír su voz lo sacaron del trance en el que se había sumergido.

—Te quiero, Nanami -declaró éste simplemente, observando sus brillantes ojos en la oscuridad. Era como si el encandilante brillo lo hubiera obligado a soltar aquella confesión.

La sonrisa de la chica se extinguió gradualmente hasta dejar una mueca confusa en su rostro, mueca que luego fue reemplazada por grandes lágrimas y ahogados sollozos, ¿por qué le decía algo como eso?

—No llores -le pidió, acercándose para abrazarla, como en aquellos días en el instituto.

—Pero, Yano...

Fue como si un puñal se le clavara a Takeuchi sobre el corazón, ¿seguía pensando en él? ¿AÚN?

—Yano no está aquí, Nana -susurró con todo el tacto posible.

—¿Por qué? Eso es lo que más me duele, que me haya dejado aquí, sola... -confesó la chica.

—No estás sola -murmuró él, conteniendo la rabia en esas palabras- ¡Me tienes a mí, Nana! ¡Te quiero y deseo estar a tu lado! ¡Hacerte feliz, darte mi vida!

Ella no respondió, pero se aferró aún más fuerte a la playera verde que éste usaba, sollozando sin parar. Y él no pudo evitar mirar a las luciérnagas en sus ojos morir suavemente, extinguiendo toda la felicidad en su ser, aunque hasta hacía unos segundos brillaban sin parar y aun cuando su declaración más bien sería un motivo de alegría.

—¿Por qué, Nana? -salió de sus labios- ¿Por qué no avanzas en la vida y te olvidas de él?

—Tengo miedo -dijo, subiendo la vista- Tengo miedo de quererte y que tú también te vayas como él.

—¿Realmente crees que lo haría? -no imprimió ninguna dureza en sus palabras, más bien las pronunció con todo el amor del mundo- ¿Crees que te dejaría sola a ti, la persona que más quiero en toda mi vida?

—No -respondió ésta, después de algunos minutos de silencio en los que había recordado y reflexionado sobre el carácter del castaño- No lo harías, no te irías como él...

Aunque claro, él tenía que irse, no había elección pensó Takeuchi, pues decirlo en voz alta no podría favorecer mucho la situación.

—Te quiero -recitó él, por tercera vez en la noche, tratando de dejar de lado el asunto de Yano.

—Yo también -aceptó ella, con las mejillas coloradas y las luciérnagas de sus ojos brillaron tan intensamente que casi deslumbran al chico- Yo también te quiero.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una invitación para él: Los brazos del chico rodearon la cintura de Nanami y ésta apoyó la barbilla sobre sus hombros, era una sensación tan cálida que no pudo evitar sonreír de corazón, sin embargo, esa sonrisa no duró demasiado pues quizás nunca olvidaría a Yano, ni la promesa que se hicieron, ni aquellos días de instituto, pero al menos lo tenía a él para distraerse y tratar de ser feliz... tratar pero nunca lograrlo, porque en el fondo sabía que su veneno, tan ponzoñoso como el de una luciérnaga, terminaría haciéndole más daño a Takeuchi. Un veneno que nunca había planeado tener, pero que estaba allí, que lo atraía, que lo dañaba, algo que la limitaba a fingir, algo horrible.

Y él sonrió también, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo y un tanto avergonzado de haber traicionado a su amigo, aunque realmente era muy débil esa sensación. No podía sentirse mal mientras abrazaba a Nanami, era imposible hacerlo teniéndola ahí entre sus brazos, respirando su aroma a cerezos y contemplando en su imaginación a las dos luciérnagas que tenía por ojos, todo, incluso Yano, era inservible allí y así se lo hizo saber a la mujer, que simplemente sonrió antes de recibir un beso de su parte.

Las luciérnagas en sus ojos se apagaron una vez más, mientras él la besaba, y cuando volvieron a aparecer sólo pudieron emitir un nuevo y falso brillo carmesí.

Aunque claro, él no lo sabía...

Fin.


End file.
